


Joystick Chevron

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, Kissing, art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: A soft romantic portrait of a pair of disasters.
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Magna Tolvan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Joystick Chevron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LieutenantIvant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantIvant/gifts).



> I love them and I'm rooting for them a lot.


End file.
